The present invention relates to cutter and more particularly to a cutter blade dispenser and disposer with slide biasing means and side located dispensing slot for safer storage of cutter blades as well as more convenient of loading and disposing cutter blades.
Typical heavy-duty cutter has double sides of blades in trapezium shape, which is different from the type that the blades are connected to one another, if the one in the front is not sharp any more, user can change to a new one by breaking the old one off from the long connected row of blades. The typical one usually comes in a package with a certain number of blades, user then stores a pile of blades in cartridge of cutter ready for use. As shown in FIG. 9, which mainly consists a body 10 and an upper cover 14. The body 10 is a flat block with a hanging hole 11, each of its two sides has a rail 12 to fit in a griping block 142 of the upper cover 14. Each of two parallel sliding slits 13 on the body 10 is for a tenon 161 of a sliding block 16 to indent and slide through. The body 10 also has parallel trough pattern 141 for positioning of blades 17. Each end of the upper cover 14 has a anti-direction sliding hole 18 and 191, the sliding hole 191 has a slit opening 19 for sliding out the blade 17. The sliding hole 18 also has a slit opening (which is not shown in the figure) for storage of used blades. Accordingly, one end is for new blades to slide out for usage and another end is for storage of used blades. The sliding block 16 separates the new blades from the used ones. When more used blades are stored through the sliding hole 18 and pushes the sliding block 16 towards the sliding hole 191, thus forces a new blade slide out from the slit opening 19 for usage. Another way is to push the sliding block 16 towards the sliding hole 191 by hand to force the blade 17 to line up with the slit opening 19, then slide the blade 17 out from the slit opening 19 by pushing from the sliding hole 191 with finger.
Usually, users will dispose used blades instead of putting them back to cartridge, therefore the most common way of sliding out the blade 17 is mainly by pushing the sliding block 16 which sometimes could get stuck and not very smooth.
Furthermore, it is not convenient to take the upper cover 14 apart from the body 10. The blades that are stored in cartridge could easily be messed up when try to put the upper cover 14 back, thus it is a hassle for users to have to arrange the blades in order again. Even though the blades are smooth on surface, it is still difficult to slide out for usage because of the pressure against the upper cover 14. Users could easily get hurt if not handle with care. Another drawback is that users sometimes can not tell which are used ones or new ones.